


El hacker durmiente

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Orkut, Sleeping Beauty AU, cuentos clásicos, pelín non-con, pl/sql, sql
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre>IF mark=”comatoso” THEN INSERT INTO mark (amantes) VALUES(‘wardo’) END IF;</pre>
            </blockquote>





	El hacker durmiente

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo  
> Durante peli.  
> 2100 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Un poco non-con (aliviado con choteos y puntitos friquis PL/SQL y Orkuteiros). Eduardo muy OOC (eso no lo haría en la vida, pero es que si no, no había historia).
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** BSOs de Disney xD
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=317299#t317299) (soy la única enferma que se iba a atrever con ella xD). Referencias a la tía Jane, al tío Pierre, y a varios cuentos de hadas. Seguro que la cago con algo del SQL, que hace mil que no lo toco.
    
    
    **< < el_hacker_durmiente >> **
    
    
    **DECLARE  
           mark := PIRATE;  
          eduardo := SWEET_PRINCE;**
      
    
    
    
    **BEGIN**
    

  


 

\- Me voy a echar un rato. Estoy que no me tengo – dijo Mark, levantándose de la silla – Te lo dejo abierto por si quieres mirar la mierda del Orkut.

 
    
    
     **WHILE mark='siesteando' LOOP  
           orkut  
    END LOOP;**
      
    

Mark se echó sobre su cama, vestido. Él ocupó su silla en el escritorio. Tecleó la dirección y se _loggeó_. Siempre tenía que hacerlo porque Mark borraba el historial y las _cookies_ sólo para joderle con eso. Empezó a echar un ojo. Al fin y al cabo el propio Mark le había incitado. Y podría estar un buen rato si la siesta de Mark duraba lo habitual. Dio un sorbo a uno de los vasos desperdigados sobre la mesa. Era whisky con alguno de esos brebajes energéticos que Mark se metía y a saber qué más. Hizo un pequeño gesto de asco sin poder remediarlo.

\- Joder, tío… ¿pero qué mierdas te bebes?

Mark no contestó. Mark ya estaba dormido. Le fascinaba esa capacidad para aguantar casi tres días sin pegar ojo y luego caer roque donde fuera. Se quedaba casi en coma. Ya podía caérsele la residencia encima que no se iba a despertar. Volvió a la web. Añadió _“cachaça y cualquier alcohol sin adulterar”_ en _“comida”_. Marcó _“con animales de compañía”_ y _“de fiesta cada noche”_ en _“estoy viviendo en”_. Y se rió un poquito.

\- ¿Mark?

Mark seguía sopa. No insistió. No iba a despertarle para decirle que pusiera como lo del fiesteo en Facebook. Primero porque difícilmente lo conseguiría (lo de despertarle, porque lo de inspirarse tan directamente en algo de la competencia ya sí que era imposible del todo). Y segundo porque en el caso de conseguirlo se podía llevar una hostia con la mano abierta.

Mark estaba muy mono cuando dormía. Tenía un aura de candor y paz que nunca le había visto estando despierto. Y la boca cerrada. Mark, dormido, era casi perfecto.

Dejó de mirarle para volver a la página. Su amigo Danilo tenía dos contactos más. Dos rubias. De ésas _“ganadoras de un concurso de belleza”_. Qué cabrón, siempre parecía estarle ganando en el recuento de amigos. Era injusto, él casi no conocía gente en Harvard que usara aquello. Volvió a su perfil. Marcó _“muestras de afecto”_ y _“emociones fuertes”_ en _“me atrae”_. Y como tenía día de guapo subido, cambió a _“despampanante”_ su _“estado físico”_. Seguro que eso animaba a alguna _gatinha_ que otra a indagar un rato.

 
    
    
     **IF mark='angel'  
     THEN mirarle  
    END IF;**
      
    

 

Volvió a mirarle. Mark tenía el pelo más bonito que la rubia de los rizos. Se levantó para observarle más de cerca un rato. Definitivamente más bonito. Como un angelito. Estiró la mano para tocárselo. Mark no se inmutó. Se agachó y le rozó un poco la nuca con los labios. _“Muestras de afecto”_. Mark seguía sin inmutarse. Movió la mano para retirarle un poco el pantalón del chándal. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué llevaba debajo. Blancos. Simples. De los que más tenía. Ninguna de esas horteradas destroza-ojos que a veces le había visto. Mark continuaba medio catatónico. A pesar de que sabía que si Mark se despertaba entonces le iba a caer una hostia más grande que con lo del Orkut, continuó bajándole el chándal. Un angelito con sexo. Un querubín que le estaba poniendo malísimo por momentos.

Se levantó y fue hacia donde había dejado tirado su bolso-en-bandolera. Lo notaba. Estaba ahí. Su superpoder, como su amigo Danilo diría. Danilo siempre decía que todo el mundo tiene un pequeño “superpoder”. Esa gente con memoria prodigiosa para recordar lo que llevabas puesto en tal o cual momento, esos tíos que pueden beber un litro de cerveza sin pararse a respirar, esas chicas con dos vaginas. Rebuscó un poco en el bolso, sin armar mucho jaleo pero con impaciencia. Su superpoder era ser capaz de mutar en un animal. De normal era educado, todo un señorito, un caballero moderno. Pero a veces le pasaba algo, normalmente relacionado con rabia o calentones, y se metamorfoseaba más deprisa que Hulk. En sólo cuestión de segundos. Lo encontró. Un pequeño tubito de lubricante. Sonrió. Su Hulk sonreía.

 
    
    
     **GOTO pasado;**
      
    

 

Había comprado aquello para llevarlo siempre encima por si alguna vez lo volvía a necesitar. Era como ese par de condones que siempre llevaba en algún bolsillo del pantalón porque aquella vez, en el instituto, una tía le había dejado a la mitad por no tener ninguno a mano. Aprendía de sus errores. Se anticipaba a los próximos momentos. El tubito era el resultado de otro momento a medias, esta vez con Mark. Cualquier “momento” con Mark era una mierda. A no ser que fuera muy borracho no se dejaba ni rozar. Era como un gato arisco. Alguna vez que había ido muy caraja le había permitido hasta un par de besos. Lo malo era que el superpoder de Mark era bastante incompatible con el suyo propio. Mark mutaba de chico del siglo XXI en damisela del XVIII y siempre le acaba diciendo que así no, no mientras siguiera con Christy. Y la mera mención del nombre de ella hacía que su Hulk reculase y dejara de ser verde.

La única noche que habían llegado a algo más fue cuando él pasó el segundo corte del Phoenix. A la hora de que hubiera vuelto solo a su cuarto, tras contárselo y que a él le importara una mierda porque sólo se preocupaba de ser capaz de soportar el tráfico de Facebook, Mark llamó a su puerta.

\- He sido un gilipollas. Perdona. Me alegro por ti. En serio. He traído esto para celebrarlo.

Si había algo con lo que disfrutaba más que con lo de mirar a Mark dormido era oyendo a Mark pidiendo perdón por ser un gilipollas, porque lo hacía muy pocas veces. Lo de pedir disculpas, claro. Lo de comportarse como un gilipollas lo hacía bastante. Y si el agachamiento de orejas además venía con una botella debajo del brazo, bienvenido fuera. Le dejó pasar y acabaron muy borrachos. A él se le despertó el Hulk de siempre, pero Mark esa vez no fue una chica Austen esperando una declaración formal. Mark se transformó en la más furcia de Choderlos de Laclos. Prácticamente le arrancó la ropa. Bienvenido fuera ese cambio también. Lo malo era que Mark en modo furcia también seguía siendo un poco gilipollas y no hacía más que quejarse: que si así no, que si le estaba haciendo daño, que si no tenía ni puta idea de nada, que si no tenía nada por allí para ayudarse. Su Hulk empezó a tener el ego un poco dolido porque sabía que era cierto que él no tenía experiencia en aquellas cosas. Y su Hulk no tenía ni una triste tarrina de mantequilla a mano. Así que su Hulk le propuso a su Merteuil un cambio de tornas, algo más oral, algo en lo que sí que había hecho un par de prácticas. Madame de Merteuil estuvo encantada, sobre todo cuando Hulk tragó como un bendito. Pero esa maldita marquesa no tuvo a bien hacer lo propio con él, probablemente porque consideraba que con lo del Phoenix ya iba sobrado de alegrías por ese día. Cuando su Hulk puso cara de pena aquella Merteuil le contestó, perezosa, que estaba matada. Y cayó elegantemente en uno de sus comas. Su Hulk tuvo que marcarse una paja, sin ayuda, mientras su hermosa marquesa ocupaba egoístamente bastante más de la mitad de su cama individual. Su Hulk apuntó mentalmente aquel error y se juró no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. Su Hulk le decía ahora, entre gruñidos, que era el momento de ajustar cuentas con esa maquiavélica ramera.

 
    
    
     **IF mark='despierta'  
     THEN EXIT  
    ELSE DELETE ropa_interior FROM mark, eduardo  
    END IF;**
      
    

  


 

Se quitó los zapatos y se desvistió de cintura para abajo. _“Emociones fuertes”_. Le retiró los calzoncillos con cuidado a Mark, que seguía inmóvil. Mientras se embadurnaba casi hasta las cejas le pareció oír a lo lejos al caballero Saverin diciéndole que aquello no estaba bien, que no era de buena educación, que lo correcto era volver a pedir permiso. Pero su Hulk era bastante corto de oído y además (puede que justo por ello) gritaba más alto. No dejaba de vocear que él no era un _“caballero”_ más, él era un todo príncipe. Un príncipe ni _“normal”_ ni _“muy atractivo”_ , un príncipe _“despampanante”_. Y él sabía lo que hacen los príncipes clásicos para despertar a sus princesas. Disney censuró esa escena y el cuento original también. Nadie saca de un coma a otro con un simple beso. Todo el mundo conoce esa historia del celador que ha revivido a una catatónica en la morgue a golpe de caderazo, quedando ella tan agradecida como el resto de su familia. El príncipe se folló a la bella durmiente con todas sus fuerzas y ella fue suya el resto de su vida. Como lo iba a ser su hacker durmiente.

Su Hulk se tumbó a su lado mientras San Saverin entonaba cánticos gregorianos para que no llegase nadie a los cuartos en ese momento, para que no les vieran tan ridículamente vestidos de ombligo para arriba.

 
    
    
     **IF mark='comatoso'  
     THEN INSERT INTO mark (amantes) VALUES(‘wardo’)  
    END IF;**
      
    

 

\- Voy a ser tan suave que ni me notarás entrar – le susurró al oído, mientras se ayudaba con los dedos.

Pero el bello durmiente sí que notó entrar al dulce príncipe. Se agitó un poco mientras Eduardo empezaba a entrar y a salir de él. Entreabrió los ojillos y giró el cuello para mirarle, extrañado, como si pensara que todo aquello seguía siendo parte de su sueño.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Shhh.

 
    
    
     **SELECT REPLACE ('cuentos', 'mark', 'princesas') FROM eduardo;**
      
    

 

Él no paraba, entrando una y otra vez. Sentía a Mark más apretadito que una virgen. Oh, sí, señor Zuckerberg. Esto era mejor que zumbarse a todas las heroínas de tía Jane junto con sus adorables reprimidos caballeros. Mejor que acabar en las camas de palacio con las fulanas de alta cuna de París. Mejor que follarse a Blancanieves mientras los enanos cantan una canción. Mejor que conseguir tirarse a Ariel cuando todavía tiene cola de pescadilla y tienes que conseguir hacerle un agujero a fuerza de golpes.

Oyó a Mark decir su nombre en alto, no precisamente en un suspiro erótico, y le notó pegándole con una mano todavía un poco adormilado. Beato Saverin de todos los Santos estrellaba su cabeza contra las paredes de ese cuarto, tiñendo el gotelé de rojo. Su Hulk le decía que hiciera algo con la boca de ese tío porque siempre lo jodía todo cuando la abría. Una vez más los monstruos vencieron a los beatos. Le puso su mano más limpia entre los dientes. Mark le mordió un poco y él acabó soltando un gritito muy poco digno de Marvel, pero no paró. Mark empezó a ceder. Mark empezó a moverse con él. Mark empezó a disfrutar. Mark tenía el complejo de cortesana más grande de la Historia. Mark dejó de morder para pasar a lamer como un muerto de hambre. Mark le guió la mano que le quedaba libre hasta su polla y le obligó a empezar a moverla. Una bella durmiente muy bien dotada. Una cenicienta en la que él encajaba como un zapatito de cristal. Una Alicia que le decía que le comiera y le bebiera entero. Una caperucita a la que apartó la capucha con la boca para poder morderle un poco en el cuello con sus dientes de lobo feroz. Una carne tan dulce como la de Hansel y Gretel. Una Rapunzel por cuyos rizos se pasaría la vida trepando. Una Bella que todavía no había terminado cuando él, su Bestia de compañía, se corrió dentro de él antes de lo previsto, pero que no se quejaba porque Pulgarcito seguía haciendo los deberes allá abajo hasta que consiguió lo mismo de él.

 
    
    
     **BREAK ON;  
     DROP table eduardo;**
      
    

 

Mark seguía jadeando un poco cuando le soltó la mano, cuando se volvió a girar para soltarle un par de lengüetazos. Él los recibió con alegría. Mark se movió un poco y saltó de la cama para ponerse de pies, haciendo gestitos de estar un poco dolorido. Le extendió la mano para que se levantara él también. Él lo hizo, siguiéndole. Mark le soltó un puñetazo que no vio venir y que le tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

\- Nunca sin mi permiso, imbécil – dijo, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él – Creo que te he roto la nariz. Estamos en paz.

Él se llevó la mano a la cara, reventando de dolor, y farfulló:

\- Joder, sí que habéis cambiado las princesas de los cuentos.
    
    
     **END**
      
    

  



End file.
